


上音新剧院的奇妙之旅(pwp)

by MuYunHua



Category: Super-Vocal, 元与均棋 - Fandom, 均棋 - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, OOC预警, sp, 元与均棋, 内射, 年下, 情景, 控制射精, 郑棋元上音毕业设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuYunHua/pseuds/MuYunHua
Summary: 第一次用ao3，也不知道这些对不对                      文案支持:听雨 技术支持:木云华
Kudos: 2





	上音新剧院的奇妙之旅(pwp)

这是这么多年后，郑棋元第一次和徐均朔一起回母校  
“棋元哥，我带你去个地方。”徐均朔拉着郑棋元的手，朝那个地方跑去

郑棋元被徐均朔带到新剧院前，郑棋元看着眼前气派的剧院，“朔朔，我们学校是新修了个剧院吗”

“是啊，棋元哥，我带你看看新剧院吧！”徐均朔拉着郑棋元走进了剧院

“棋元哥，今天这里一个人也没有哦”徐均朔一边带着郑棋元往剧院里走，一边对郑棋元笑，郑棋元看着徐均朔的笑心里有点发毛，心想:我倒是要看看这臭小子又在打什么鬼主意？

徐均朔牵着郑棋元走上了舞台，停住脚步，望向郑棋元的脸，不安分的双手摸上郑棋元的脸，又滑到胸上，顺着衬衫，划到胯间鼓鼓囊囊的一包

郑棋元发出一声闷哼，“棋元哥，我想你了。”徐均朔笑着，两只手在郑棋元身上忙活的更是放肆，“棋元哥，你都硬了。”

郑棋元慌了:“朔朔，别，不要在这里。不行的，会有人……唔……”郑棋元的话还没说完就被徐均朔的一吻堵在嘴里

徐均朔这个吻，很温柔，像对待一件珍贵的宝贝，像柔柔的春风，郑棋元眼角泛了红，舒服得轻轻哼出了声

徐均朔捧着郑棋元的脸，看着这样的郑棋元，忍不住了，“宝贝，你好美”

郑棋元专注的看着眼前心爱的男人的眼睛，眼前这个人将他抱到钢琴那

郑棋元的腿有些软，徐均朔把他抵在钢琴上，郑棋元一半屁股落在钢琴盖上，一半腾空，重心靠着徐均朔上。

徐均朔温柔的解开郑棋元黑色衬衫的第一颗扣子，第二颗，第三颗……

徐均朔，也解开自己的第一颗扣子，解开腰带

从背包中拿出和谐膏，“你怎么随时带这种东西”郑棋元羞赧的说，徐均朔边涂边说:“我专门为今天准备的”

徐均朔一挺进去了，把他的棋元哥压在钢琴盖上，郑棋元扬起他的脖子，轻轻的哼了声。

“朔朔～”郑棋元的声音变了调

“啊~朔朔，慢，慢点，朔朔，啊……”郑棋元的声音在徐均朔耳边娇呻，“乖，叫哥”。“朔朔，啊……”郑棋元尽量压抑自己的声音，徐均朔，对着那一点，狠狠一顶，郑棋元的身子一抖。  
“乖，叫哥”  
“哥啊~”  
“宝贝，真乖”  
徐均朔把郑棋元从琴盖上抱下来，坐到琴凳上。

一手抱着郑棋元坐在琴凳上，一手打开琴盖

“宝贝，今天来了，这么多观众，可要好好表演一下呢，弹一首曲子给大家听吧。”

郑棋元紧张的看了看周围，只有他们俩人松了口气，徐均朔继续轻轻的顶弄，“宝贝，快开始弹琴吧，你可不能对不起观众的票钱哦。”郑棋元仿佛被带入情景中，一想到自己还坐在男人身上，自己体内还有徐均朔的东西，更羞了

郑棋元刚快要到高潮，徐均朔便停下了，“朔朔，哥，动动嘛~”郑棋元有些难耐的扭动，想用手去帮忙

徐均朔把他的手拿开，放到钢琴上，“棋元，艺术家的手，是用来弹钢琴的，怎么能做这种事情呢？”说着另一只手打了郑棋元的屁股

“啊，别打，疼”郑棋元像是撒娇，继续扭动，又得不到满足。  
“宝贝，乖，弹琴，弹琴哥就让你爽”

郑棋元知道今天逃不过，认命的弹起琴，徐均朔偏不让他好好弹，边弹边摸他，边做，“嗯”郑棋元嘴中溢出呻吟，琴声停下了，徐均朔也停下动作，“继……继续”郑棋元扭动着，

徐均朔顶了一下郑棋元，“继续弹，不准停，我给你打拍子。”

郑棋元弹了一会儿，才反应过来，徐均朔是在他的身体里打拍子

加快了速度

又觉得太快，放慢了节奏

一连错了好几个音，“要……射了”郑棋元红着脸说，徐均朔用手堵住了郑棋元的前端，郑棋元用手，去扒徐均朔的手“放开，让我射……哥哥，老公，放开。”  
徐均朔狠狠的捏了下手中的东西，“观众想听你唱歌，观众高兴了我就放，你要对得起人家的票钱”

“不，不唱，不会”郑棋元赌起气来，“宝贝，你不唱，或者在我允许之前射了，我就把你操到失禁，让观众一饱眼福，上音的新剧院呢，你要是在舞台上失禁了怎么办。”徐均朔威胁到，“宝贝，你可是我们上音音乐剧系的骄傲，好好唱，不要丢我的脸。”说着徐均朔掐了一把郑棋元的gaowan

郑棋元只好唱起来，“她，轻轻，啊，唱起来，宛如，天籁让啊~我的……”

“啪”徐均朔打了一下郑棋元的屁股，郑棋元的屁股都红了，徐均朔严肃的说“注意音准”

“疼，还不是你在捣乱。”郑棋元委屈的说。  
“宝贝，你还想不想射了，还是你想被操到失禁”徐均朔揉了揉郑棋元的屁股“宝贝，继续。”

郑棋元只好继续“让我的梦似嗯翅膀，心~似海啊~……”。徐均朔拿出口袋的纸，包在郑棋元前端，“你可以射了”

郑棋元听到这句话，终于放松了，射出白色浊液。徐均朔也射在他的身体里，徐均朔把包有郑棋元东西的卫生纸塞入郑棋元的身体里，“好好含着，回家再清理。”


End file.
